


[Forgotten Nightmare] Sherlock x Reader

by Lynnxian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Moriarty!Sister, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnxian/pseuds/Lynnxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When [Y/n] is stuck in a repeating, never-ending nightmare, what will happen when she wakes up? And what will she wake up to?</p><p>(Has 2 parts, currently working on the second one but it's taking a while. I also didn't realize that the name Lynn was put down instead of [Y/n] so I apologize for that mistake!! I don't know why that happened.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Forgotten Nightmare] Sherlock x Reader

Falling.  
Down and  
Down and  
Down over and over.

All she could see was the darkened sky above her, an eery blackened crimson stained the sky it’s dark hue. The clouds were a heavy gray, close to resembling smoke. This was her nightmare. Even if this is her dream, she couldn’t control a single part of it. Each dream night after night was the same, and the girl was forced to endure it.

They would all start out the same, she started out in the apartment 221B, sitting there while nobody was around. Her eyes would always dart towards the conveniently placed knife that rested upon the table. It almost felt like it was urging the girl to pick it up, and turn it’s blade against another being. Resisting never worked, after the first few times she finally noticed. Dream after dream, instead of trying to have power over the dream, she sat and let it control her. In other words, she became a forced spectator to this horrible dream. 

The nightmare began with her frail [s/c] hands reaching for the handle of the kitchen appliance and picking it up. The sound of a door closing underneath her feet triggered her next memory of what would soon come next. Footsteps echoed through the wooden structure as they neared closer to her current residence. A trenchcoated man stepped in from behind the frame of the door, slipping off his coat and gingerly hanging it up.

He began to speak to her, but in the dream, she wasn’t able to hear anybody speak other than herself. His mouth continued to move, indicating that whatever he was saying must’ve been important. Soon, a blonde haired male would also join him, mouthing words to each other.

For the girl, it was so strange because every time she saw the pair she felt almost as if she knew them. As if she had been there to hear their intriguing conversations along with converse with them. Soon came her standing up with the knife, stalking towards them, blade held with the intent to kill. With each dream, the girl had no idea why she was forced the kill them both, or why she wanted to. For why would you murder someone you don’t even know? Or rather just met? 

Questions didn’t matter is this hellish place, since no matter what actions she took, it was set in stone to kill the men. She would beg and plead to whoever was causing the dreams to stop, for it to just end. Nobody answered as she slammed the blade into the back of the blonde man.  
He cried out in pain as the other jumped up in shock. The girl guessed that the raven haired man was yelling out the others’ name.

His piercing blue orbs glared into her own with anger. Over and over she mouthed ‘I’m sorry.’  
His once calm facade began to display anger towards her while she darted towards him with the weapon. Aiming the blade, the girl apprehended the stranger and plunged the steel into his left breast, effectively piercing the heart. Blood poured from the wound, pooling once the man’s body hit the floor. Her legs started to walk up to the roof, climbing stair after stair until they met their destination. This was it, the end of the dream, all she had to experience left was jumping off the roof, but then she would have to meet the tainted skies for what almost felt like forever. Standing on the edge of the roof, she turned her back to the ledge and fell. Her [e/c] eyes landed on the unnatural maroon sky paired with the smoked clouds. 

And thus begins the falling. Hours after hours of falling. By now she wished for either two things; death, or to wake up. She can’t handle this dream of murdering two innocent civilians on a loop. Two hands felt like they grabbed tightly onto the girl’s shoulders, and shook her back and forth. 

“ _Wake up!_ ”

A voice? In this place it’s impossible to hear anyone’s voice.

“ _[Y/n] please! Wake up!_ ” 

The dream around her gradually broke away. The crimson sky coming apart like parts of a giant puzzle. Piece after piece fell into an endless black void beneath her. Darkness shrouded her, causing her eyes to shut.

With a sharp deep breath, [Y/n] shot up from her laying position and hastily scanned the area.  
Before her sat the two men from her dream. 

“Thank goodness you’re alright.” The trench coated male spoke softly, hovering over her form. She eyed him with confusion as she did not know a single thing about him. Without warning, he swiftly hugged her, resulting in a blush and a stuttered question.

“W-who are y-you?” The girl cautiously questioned.

Exchanging looks with each other, the men came to a conclusion that the girl had lost all memories retaining information about who they are. A collective sigh was heard from the pair as they faced their friend, who looked lost in thought. 

As she pried her gaze away from the strangers, her eyes were set on rubble. Two- no, three buildings lay in scattered and shattered fragments on the cold stone. Multiple reasons were thought of for what would cause the downfall of so many structures.

“A bomb went off behind us, in case you were wondering.” The blonde piped up.

“How long ago did it blow up?” [Y/n] pressed.

“A little over twenty minutes ago, if memory serves.” He replied, glancing at his silver plated watch.

“And how long have I been unconscious?” She continued.

Putting a finger to his chin, the brown eyed man contemplated his answer carefully. “I believe a few minutes after the bomb exploded.”

Moving her legs, she proceeded to stand up with the aid of the blue eyed man.  
Stretching her arms, [Y/n] checked her body for signs of cuts, bruises, and blood.  
Little injuries were sustained as the girl breathed a sigh of relief. 

“We were lucky that none of us turned up with serious injuries.” The taller man stated. He joined the girl in standing and retrieved his phone from within his coat pocket. 

Pressing a few digits on the buttons, he pressed one final button and moved the device to his ear. 

“Hello, Lestrade. Yes, a bomb has gone off in 42 Westridge Street and we need assistance now. No one has been severely damaged to my knowledge. Bring the paramedics just for good measure.”

‘Click’ went the receiver once the call ended.

Turning to face the debris, the black haired stranger crossed his arms and huffed.  
“I have a good idea of who would do something like this.”

“Who?” [Y/n] asked.

“Your brother.”


End file.
